


why should I worry?

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Crushes, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: How Mila Babicheva changed Alexei Nikiforov-Katsuki's life.





	why should I worry?

**Author's Note:**

> you know i had to do it to em

"Alyosha wants to do  _what?!"_ Mila exclaimed incredulously, nearly launching herself across the table to where Yuuri and Victor sat across from her.

 

Victor sighed, looking incredibly grim as he nodded slowly and repeated in a quiet voice, "Play hockey."

 

Yuri, sitting next to Mila, tossed his juice box onto the table as he cackled in amusement, looking at the devastation in Yuuri and Victor's faces. "Is this karma? I'm I actually witnessing karma at work?!"

 

Mila kept staring at them, looking very surprised. "Wow...And he just asked if he could?"

 

"Out of nowhere," Yuuri replied, meeting her surprise with his own. "We told him he could and that we'd look into leagues for kids his age. I know he likes skating, but this was...kind of a surprise."

 

"A big surprise," Victor added, running a hand through his hair in a gesture of exaggerated distress.

 

Yuri snorted derisively at his coach, and asked, "What, are you mad your kid isn't going to follow in your balding footsteps?"

 

Victor lifted his gaze to his student's, and replied icily, "We agreed to  _support_ our child's interests, and that's just what we're going to do." He sighed and leaned back into his chair, the glint in his eyes turning dangerous as he said, "What bothers me is the idea of someone purposely slamming into my son out on the ice. If I have to watch that happen, I may just explode."

 

"Victor, we do not need you launching someone's child up into the stands," Yuuri warned lightly. 

 

"Can I launch their parents?"

 

Having been deep in thought, Mila suddenly gasped sharply, "Wait a second!" Then she turned angry eyes on Yuri, shouting, " _You're_ the reason!"

 

"Me?!" Yuri replied, leaning away from his rinkmate.

 

Mila pointed an accusing finger at him, nearly touching the tip of his nose, and growled, "The other day you were talking to him about the 'hockey playing meatheads' I used to date! _REMEMBER?"_

 

"THAT MAKES  _YOU_ THE REASON, THEN!" Yuri snarled back.

 

Yuuri blinked at the younger skaters in surprise. "Our son is playing hockey to impress his crush?"

 

Victor covered his face with his hand and groaned out miserably, "Maybe the power of love will protect him from getting hurt."

 

"It'll be okay, Victor," Yuuri consoled, patting his beloved and  _ridiculous_ husband on the back.

 

Yuri, meanwhile, looked thoroughly gleeful as he observed them. "Either children will go flying or Victor's going to become an annoying Papa Hen who trails after Alyosha on the ice. I'd die of embarrassment if I were him."

 

"I'm trying to protect my son!" Victor retorted with a glare.

 

"Just try not to be overprotective," Yuuri reasoned, trying to soothe Victor's very ruffled feathers.

 

Victor turned to give his husband a dry look. "Come on, Yuuri, you're just as nervous as I am and you know it."

 

"Well...yeah," Yuuri admitted, feeling his cheeks turn red as he thought about what having his son in a  _very_ competitive sport entailed. Still, Yuuri declared in a firm tone, "But we are going to be supportive about this, just like we said we would be when we decided to be parents."

 

Meeting the resolve in Yuuri's gaze, Victor blew out a long breath and nodded in agreement. "You're right, you're right...Loving and supportive parents. That's us," he said, taking Yuuri's hand and squeezing it in a show of solidarity.

 

"And we'll go watch as many games as we can!" Mila exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Yuri.

 

The blond skater frowned and said, "Who said I'd go watch hockey ga-"

 

The three separate glares aimed at him shut Yuri up quite effectively.

**Author's Note:**

> the most intense hockey parents were just born
> 
> please comment!


End file.
